Blue Fire
by cliffwriter
Summary: before reading this i would read to protect with my life first. rated for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**So im working on two stories at the same time so ill be updating like every other day. Check out my other stories. Anyway to answer your questions….. Oh wait I can't cause that would give some of it away. Sorrry**

**Ch 1**

Chiro walked onto the bridge but, as he had expected, he saw no one. Everyone was in their rooms; grieving for their lost comrade. The memories of his death flashed in his mind. Gibson jumping in front of Sprx to save his life from Mandarin. Sprx was furious that they had left his body on the ship, but they had no choice. Right? He sighed and sat down in his little circular chair painted orange. He gazed at the blue chair and turned away. He didn't really know Gibson very well, but of course, he was part of the team; and losing one of the team was always painful. He felt like a small part of his soul was taken, he huffed frustrated.

"Am I interrupting," a voice said from behind.

Chiro spun to face his mentor, "No."

"May I join you then?"

"Sure Antauri," Chiro said and gestured to the seat next to him. Antauri hovered into the chair and sighed.

"Hey Antauri," Chiro asked.

"Yes?"  
>"Did you know him well?"<p>

Antauri seemed to falter and he hesitated, "Yes we all knew him well," he said sadly.

Chiro turned away, "What was he like before I came?"

"Much the same, though he seemed to gain quite a bit of confidence from you," Antauri added; a smile on his lips.

Chiro turned to him, surprised, "Really?"

Antauri nodded, "Yes. Well, when Mandarin was leader he wasn't very…. Kind to our science officer. Actually, now that I think of it, Mandarin was quite cruel to Gibson very often."

"Why didn't anybody do anything," Chiro asked furious.

"At first none of us knew of it. He would hide his injuries quite well. But on occasion Mandarin would put him beyond his limit. When we asked he dismissed it as one of his experiments going awry," he shook his head sadly, "But Mandarin always knew to hold back… save the time when he almost beat Gibson to death. No matter how much Gibson was against it, I could not allow him to continue to have control of the ship."

"That's when you kicked him out and became leader right?"

Antauri nodded, "Served the Bastard right," a voice said behind them. They both turned in surprise, Nova slouched over to her chair and sat down quietly.

"Yes he did get what he deserved," Antauri added.

Chiro nodded in agreement suddenly the alarm began blaring. Sprx and Otto came running in, though both looked out of it.

"What's wrong," Otto asked.

Chiro shook his head, "Screen on," he commanded and the screen fizzled to life.

A bluish black vortex was forming to the robot's left; they watched in amazement as it glowed then was gone.

Everyone gasped, "It-It- It's another super Robot!"

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH weird. So stay reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Blue Fire. R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! Hey how ya doing? So this is like my fourth story so enjoy. And if you didn't read the descripton READ TO PROTECT WITH MY LIFE BEFORE reading this. It will help a lot. Anyway Read and enjoy, maybe review too.**

The ship floated silently in space. It made no move to attack or defend, it simply sat there.

"What is it doing," Nova asked.

"Otto what is up with it? Why does it look like us," Chiro asked like a leader.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that It's the Super Robot," he said a little mystified.

"What? But we're in the Super Robot," Sprx said.

"Yeah I know but… The scanners show that-," there was a beep and he stopped, "Wait! They're trying to contact us," he turned to Chiro, "Should I open the channel?"

Chiro studied the robot in front of them for a moment, it was still floating in space as it was before. He nodded.

Otto pressed a red button and the screen crackled as it changed; three monkeys appeared on the screen. The one on the right was a deep pink, the one on the left was an amber color, the one in the middle was an odd shade of purple. The one in the middle seemed to hold an air of… Leadership. It was he who spoke first, "Hello, my friends. My name is Splore, this," he gestured to the pink one, "Is Jenture, and he is Forge," he said.

Chiro stepped forward, "I'm Chiro this is Antauri," he said gesturing to the silver monkey.

Splore cut in, "Chiro? Antauri? Then you must be Nova, Otto, and Sprx. The original Hyper Force, this is incredible. Gibson told us so much about you but I never dreamed of meeting you personally," He said excitedly.

"Wait? Are you the Hyper force from the Future," Sprx asked, suddenly remembering Gibson telling his story.

Splore nodded, "Speaking of Gibson where is he," Jenture asked looking around the screen.

Everyone looked down and refused to look them in the eye, Finally it was Antauri who broke the silence, "He was… killed. Protecting a friend," he said slowly and sadly.

The three of them seemed taken aback, "What? Dead How," Forge growled, Splore placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked to be in pain and he sighed.

"This…This is terrible news. He was a great friend and an even better leader," suddenly his eyes flew open, "But wait. Wait! He can't be dead," he ran off screen.

They took this time to study the new Hyper Force, The pink one called Jenture looked to be on the verge of tears and Forge looked furious. Finally Splore returned with a box like device in his hand. The other two's eyes lit up at the sight of the small machine. He gazed at the machine for a bit and looked up, "This device is called a tracker. We each have one that shows if we go offline or if we… die. If I'm reading this correctly then… Gibson is Alive!"

**Wooooooooow, cool. So tell me what you think of it so far. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for taking so long. Here it is the next chapter. **

Everyone froze, Gibson alive! But that was impossible.

"But-But- how? We saw him die," Nova whispered.

Painful and angry memories flooded him and he took it out on the new comers, "Gibson is dead," he yelled at the monitor.

"You calling us liars," Forge yelled right back.

"Well I'm not calling you pretty," Sprx retorted with a smirk.

"Why you little punk," Forge spat back.

"Please, Sprx we should at least hear what they have to say," Antauri said, however he eyed them suspiciously as well.

Splore nodded and continued, "Thank you Antauri, anyway, we each had a tracker implanted into us; it monitors our vital signs, so if one of us where to…. Die, we would know."

The other mokeys sat back and digested this new information; Gibson, alive? Could it be true?

Finally after moments of silence Jenture spoke up, "Can we come aboard your ship, we would love to meet you in person," she said quietly.

Otto waited for the ok from Chiro; he nodded but was to lost in thought to respond.

"Can we trust them," Chiro asked. They were on the bridge waiting for the new hyper force.

"If Gibson trusted then I think we can too," Sprx said quietly. Ever since there was a chance Gibson could be alive Sprx has been feeling all kinds of not nice stuff. Fear, Happiness, worry, but mostly guilt. After all that they had been through, how could Gibson ever forgive him? He sighed and looked at the ground sadly.

The doors swooshed open and Nova and Jenture came in seeming submersed in their own conversation. Next came Otto and Forge talking excitedly about the mechanics of the two super robots. Splore walked in quietly, smiling at the four of them, happy that found someone to talk to.

Splore nodded to Antauri respectfully and continued onto the deck. He walked over to Chiro and shook his hand, "It is such a great honor to finally meet you creator. Even though you haven't created us yet," he added with a slight chuckle.

Chiro nodded and laughed somewhat nervously, "So, How did you get our time," He asked.

Splore suddenly turned very serious, "We followed Gibson's signal to a quadrant of the galaxy and a type of worm hole appeared, we decided to go in to see where we would end up," Jenture came up behind him, "Yes and once we did we ended up here, but now that we have that cleared up can we start looking for Gibson," she said anxiously.

"Yeah, We need to find him as soon as possible," Forge said fiercely.

"Look we don't even know where to start," Sprx retaliated just as fiercely.

Forge marched up to him, "Well we need to at least start."

Sprx stood up to his gaze, "And where would you like to," he said.

"Whatever Punk," he mumbled.

"What did you say," Sprx said retracting his magnets.

To his surprise Forge's arms turned into long spear shaped appendages that burned with fire. He pulled back just a bit out of surprise but recovered quickly.

"Enough," Splore and Antauri said simultaneously.

Splore grabbed Forge's shoulder, Forge looked like he was going to argue but he sighed and his shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry Splore but…. I need to find him," he said quietly, quit unlike his normally load behavior. Otto saw this and asked him if he wanted to see the Super Robot's engine. Forge cracked a small smile and nodded, they left talking about complex wiring.

Splore turned to Antauri and Sprx, "I apologize for him, He is the youngest and Gibson was like a father to him," he sighed, "It hit us hard when he disappeared," he looked full of pride and respect, "Gibson led us like a true leader and was a great friend. He often spoke of all of you and how highly he thought of you all. We need to find him."

Chiro walked up next to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "We will… I promise."

**Awwwwwwww that's so cute XD Personally my fav is Fav is Forge, after Gibson of course. Tell who your favorite is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people whats up. How are you? So tell me who your favorite monkey is. Im curious.**

Everything seemed to slow down as Gibson fell to the floor with a hole in his stomach. Sprx ran over to comfort his friend but he found he couldn't move. "Gibson! Gibson!" But no matter how much he struggled he couldn't move. He fought against the force to no avail; suddenly Gibson sat up and stared at him, his eyes pale and blank. "G-Gibson?"

"How could you let this happen to me Sprx? How?" Gibson said his voice steely and cold.

Sprx fell back a step in horror. "W-What?"

"It was all your fault this happened to me. All your fault." Suddenly he began to wail in an unearthly tone.

"N-No I- I didn't mean-," Gibson cut him off.

"I came to protect you but I ended up dying," Gibson screamed.

"I didn't mean too," Sprx said collapsing to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm not dead," Sprx turned to see the younger Gibson.

"Gibson?"

"SPRX-77 I am ashamed to see you act like this. After all you always proclaimed yourself as the tough one, or has your toughness left you," He said arrogantly.

Sprx simply sat dumbfounded. Gibson Grasped his shoulder and forced him onto his feet and shook him slightly, "I'm still alive Sprx but you need to find me. Find me or I will be lost forever," He said and he began to fade.

"Gibson! Gibson wait," he screamed jolting awake his hand outstretched towards his missing friend. His breathing was heavy and he found it hard to clear his head. He sighed and got out of bed and went to the bridge. He expected it to be empty considering what time it was but there was one other on the bridge.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked coming up behind the amber monkey, making him jump.

He turned and nodded, "You couldn't either?"

Sprx nodded and sat down next to him. They sat there in an awkward silence for a bit before Sprx decided to break the ice, "Soooo…"

"He was like a father to me. He taught me so much about… well pretty much everything," Forge turned to the older monkey, "I wasn't ready for him to leave."

"Yeah neither was I. Though it was kinda my fault he left in the first place," Forge looked at him questioningly so Sprx told him the story of how he made Gibson leave.

"That was a pretty Jackass way to act," Forge said as a matter of fact. He didn't say it in an offending way just like he was stating fact.

"Well yeah it basically was," Sprx admitted.

Forge stood up suddenly and stuck his hand out. Sprx looked at him questioningly as he shook it.

"Well I'm glad you did. Otherwise he never would've met us," He said and he headed towards the door. "Oh and sorry for earlier."

"Same," Sprx said and he smiled and walked out just as the entire ship shook; he came running back in along with Otto and Antauri soon everyone else followed.

"Otto! What's going on," Chiro asked.

"The super robot is under attack!"

**A little bit of Sprx/Forge fluff there for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay reading and stay gold pony boys and or girls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry its been so long since my last update iv kind of had writers block. But here is the next chapter. R and R**

"Attacked? Seriously," Chiro sighed and turned away, "Do we ever get a break from all the fighting and the…." His voice trailed away as his grumbling lessened. He sighed again, "Whatever, Hyper Force go!" And the team sprang into action. Then he realized that the three others were just standing there. Splore spoke up, "What would you like us to do Chiro?"

Chiro thought for a moment, "Go back to your ship and help us fight," he said just as another blast hit the robot.

The future Hyper Force nodded and ran off the bridge followed closely by Chiro heading to his station the Torso tank.

He ran a hand across his chin as he so often did when he was thinking or contemplating something important. His blue tail swished about in anticipation. "Computer time to the Hyper Force's coordinates," He demanded with a strong British accent.

"_Two hours, thirty minutes and forty-five seconds,"_ The computer responded.

Gibson wondered how the team was doing and if the Hyper Force from the future had read his instructions in case anything had happened to him. His mind trialed back to when he was the leader of the Future Hyper Force and how he had come to call them family as well. Then his mind trailed to Sprx, "I hope he is not angry at me," He whispered. Gibson sighed and turned away from the view of space, "Well, What happens will happen," He looked up, "Whether I want it to or not."'

The battle with this new enemy raged on for about five minutes before the foreign ship was forced to retreat, with the new Hyper Force it was easy to beat and the enemy was vastly out manned and out gunned. Chiro smiled as he returned to the deck. Maybe having them around wouldn't be so bad.

"Man we killed them," Sprx yelled triumphantly into the air. He heard a giggle come from behind him and he turned to regard them.

Jenture and Nova were whispering to each other than looking at either Sprx or Forge. Nova looked at Forge then whispered something to Jenture and she giggled.

Sprx raised an eyebrow and looked over at Forge talking deeply with Otto. He decided to go over and join the boys.

"-Very true but how did you solve the problem of the dynamic fluxuations of the cortex bonds,*" Otto asked.

"Oh well it was simple. All you had to do was reconnect the cortex bonds with Nutranic fields of regulation and then-*" but by then Sprx was already walking away with a head ach.

He saw Splore and Chiro talking with each other and decided to go join them. He walked over and listened, "-But who do you think that was?" Chiro asked Splore.

"Well I suppose it could be the Skeleton King but he would have put up more of a fight," The purple monkey thought for a moment, "Then again it could be Mandarin from your time because the Mandarin of our time came here too…." His voice trailed away sadly and Sprx had decided he had had enough. He walked from the bridge and to his room. "Dangit Gibson where are you man," He whispered into the dark quit of his room. Little did he know that his friend was closer than he thought.

**So I have no idea what any of that meant I just kinda made it up as I went along. Hope you liked it, R and R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long since iv written anything, iv had sort of like writers block. But anyway here it is.**

"Computer how long until we've reached them," the worried British monkey asked the computer.

'_Two hours and four minutes thirty seconds,'_ the voice droned.

He sighed and his tail flicked back and forth impatiently, '_Gibson, it appears that an enemy ship has appeared with the two Hyper Force ships,'_ the computer added.

"Then hurry, increase the engines by fifteen percent and…. Wait two Hyper Forces?" He asked.

'_Yes Gibson.'_

"Thank you computer that will be all," he turned away and left for his room and got into his bed but did not sleep. "Two Hyper Force ships could only mean…." His voice trailed off as he contemplated it further. Suddenly it hit him and he bolted straight up, "The future Hyper Force, Splore, Jenture, Forge, They must have followed me to this time," he sat back and pondered further, "But how…. I thought I…." another realization hit him and he jumped out of bed and ran to the bridge of the massive ship, "Computer increase speed by fifty percent. We need to get there as fast as possible," he turned away; "I only hope I can reach them in time."

"But Chiro, did you not say the Mandarin from my time was destroyed," Splore asked.

"That is true Splore but what about the Mandarin from our time? Where is he," Antauri asked.

Splore considered this for a moment and silently nodded his head, "Yes that is very true but I believe he was lost in the future, we left no portal open," he answered.

"Not to our knowledge at least," Forge said coming onto the bridge followed by Otto, Nova and Sprx.

"Forge helped me to create a machine that can register the fluxuation waves that are often left behind from the portals. From there we can tell that there are at least three other time portals in this area alone," Otto said coming up behind the younger monkey.

"What? Three others and I thought one was a problem," Chiro said exasperated.

"Well it is but do we have any idea where these portals even came from," Splore asked.

"Not really…. They almost seem like natural phenomenon but Otto and I don't really see how that's possible," Forge said.

"So wait, how did you guys get here then," Sprx asked.

"We followed one of the signatures using a prototype I had built. It was presumably left behind from the time when Gibson went back," Forge answered.

"Oh… So can we… maybe use them. To; like fight," Nova said.

Forge thought for a moment, "No… Not really. It would be extremely difficult to predict when you would come out of the portal and even harder to control."

"But then how did Gibson do it," Jenture spoke up suddenly, everyone turned to look at her and she blushed and looked at the floor, nervously ringing her hands, "Well what I meant was how did he come out right when the past Hyper Force was passing by. Wouldn't he have had to, I don't know control it or… like at least predict where it was going to send him."

Forge thought this over for a moment and he brightened, "You know Jenture you are totally right," he said and she turned completely pink and looked down at the ground; Forge didn't seem to notice but Nova saw it and smiled. "Maybe, just maybe, Gibson was able to create a method to predict or control the vortex," Forge said excitedly.

"So Gibson is the only one who knows how to do this?" Chiro asked.

"It appears so," Antauri answered.

Suddenly it hit Forge, "We need to find Gibson now! He's in danger!"

**Awwwwww Forge and Jenture. Anyway there was a lot of discussion in this chapter but it will get actioney in the next chapter so stay reading. RandR hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So we're coming up on the end here sooooooooo stay reading.**

"Gibson's in trouble? Why," Sprx asked.

"Think about it, Gibson holds the key to controlling time and space and he is the only one that does. Can you imagine what would happen if say Mandarin got ahold of that kind of power? Life as we know it would cease to exist. Up would be down; black would be white, time would start to tear apart," Forge answered excitedly.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"It's true; if Gibson where to be captured by the past Mandarin, who is roaming around looking for him, then everything would fall apart," Otto added.

"Wow… So we need to find Gibson like…. Now," Nova said.

Just then a loud blaring erupted and Otto and Forge turned on the viewing monitor.

"What is it Otto," Chiro asked.

"It…. It looks like….. The future Mandarin's ship," Otto gasped.

"What but- but I thought he was dead," Jenture cried suddenly there was a loud shock that shook the ship causing her to fall into Forge's arms. Both monkeys blushed and Forge turned back towards the screen.

"Wait! Wait… The ship…. It's hailing us," Otto said suspiciously.

Everyone looked at Chiro, waiting for an order. "Ok open the frequency," he finally said.

Forge pressed the button and a monkey appeared on the screen. He was blue and had a long scar running down his eye and he wore a warm smile on his face.

"Gibson," Jenture cried and she burst into tears of joy.

"Hello my friends; I have missed you quite a bit…." He paused and seemed hesitant to ask, "May I come aboard?"

"Of course Gibson," Chiro said happily.

After he was aboard he was greeted with hugs and handshakes and "Welcome back" or "We missed you."

Suddenly Otto yawned and Antauri realized what time it was, "Everyone should get some rest; We will talk with Gibson tomorrow after he has rested," Everyone agreed and left until only Gibson and Sprx were left on the bridge.

They both stood there for a moment in an awkward silence until Gibson sighed and said, "I'm sorry Sprx."

Sprx was, to say the least, that Gibson was the one apologizing. "Why?"

"Well when I returned I acted like I was really mad at you; which at the time I was, but really there was no reason for me to be angry. Actually now that I think about it there really was now reason why I should have left anyway. You were simply-," but Sprx cut him off, "Ok Gibson stop right there," he said, surprising the older monkey into silence. "First off you had a very valid reason to be upset and angry with me. What I said was rude and insensitive and was not something you should say to a teammate or a friend. Secondly…." He paused and looked Gibson in the eye and saw that Gibson's eyes had changed as well. They were hard and steeled as if years of war had made him into a seasoned warrior, "and secondly… Thanks for saving my life," he said and he stuck out his hand.

Gibson was speechless; he had never seen Sprx act so mature and clam, but he smiled and shook the red monkey's hand. "It was my pleasure," He said and they walked off the bridge talking of past missions and off old times.

**Little bit of Gibson/Sprx fluff for yah, hope you enjoyed. Read and review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been so long since iv updated; life's been crazy. Anyway enjoy.**

'_Gibson! Gibson?' _he called into the dark gray fog. No answer accept for his own echo spoke to him. He gazed round him. '_ok Gibson so I found you, I thought I would stop having creepy dreams about you dying or something,'_ Sprx said into the nothingness. He gazed around him and saw a blue figure walking towards him. '_Gibson?'_

'_Yes hello Sprx, do you have any idea what I am doing here,'_ he asked as he came to him.

'_You mean you don't know?' _Sprx asked, noticing it was the younger version.

'_No…. but I believe it has something to do with the future,' _he said sitting down cross-legged and he motioned for Sprx to do the same.

'_Please don't tell me its more of this future crap; about saving you from something or whatever,'_ Sprx said slightly exasperated.

'_Oh come, come Sprx are you not used to it yet,'_ Gibson said mockingly.

Sprx groaned and sighed, '_Ok what is it this time,'_ he said sighing again.

Gibson looked at him steadily for a moment and smiled warmly. Sprx was taken aback; he wasn't used to this side of Gibson, which so rarely came out for anyone.

Gibson sighed and looked away. Sprx laughed nervously, '_oh come on it's not like you're going to die or something,'_ at this Gibson's head snapped around and stared at him. Sprx sat back a little.

'_What if I were to die Sprx? Would you fall apart like you did before? Or… would you shoulder on and maybe even…. Lead the Future Hyper Force until Splore is ready to be a great leader. Could you do that for me?'_ he said looking hopefully at him.

Sprx's mouth fell open and he laughed nervously, '_Oh come on it's not like you're going to die or anything right?'_ he said but his laughter died in his throat when he saw Gibson staring firmly at him, '_What! Are you serious with this whole dying thing again,'_ Sprx shouted at him.

Gibson sighed and looked away, '_I'm sorry Sprx but it's how the world-,'_ but he was cut off by Sprx grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to face him.

'_NO! DO YOU HEAR ME, NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN. YOU WILL NOT DIE,' _ he practically screamed into his face and shaking his shoulders.

Gibson pulled away and looked away, when he looked back he had a smile on his face but Sprx could tell he was trying to hold back tears. '_Ok Sprx…. We will let time tell it's bitter prayer*,'_ he got up and extended a hand to Sprx who took it.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he gazed around his room. He sighed, "I promise you. I promise."

**A.N.- * ok so this Is a quote from one of my favorite songs by **_**nightwish**_** called **_**Dead Boy's Poem**_**, I love that song and was listening to it while I wrote this. Anyway Read and Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've had writers block. Anyway enjoy.**

Sprx walked onto the deck and saw Antauri, Splore, and Gibson talking. He walked up and joined them.

"Good morning Sprx," Gibson said happily.

"Hey," Sprx said a little nervously. Maybe it had just been a dream, then Otto and Forge walked onto the deck. They were talking together in some tech jargon, they were followed by Jenture and Nova, who giggled as she passed Forge, but he was to engrossed in talking with Otto to notice.

"We were just talking about the possibility that The Mandarin from the past is coming to attack us and from my estimated time he should be here in at least a day," Gibson continued.

"What are we going to do about it," Sprx asked.

"Well, Otto and Forge have been working on upgrading both Super Robots' Defenses so that we will be ready for it when it comes," Antauri added.

"Forge! When will the upgrades be done," Splore called.

Forge and Otto walked over, "In at least a couple of hours." He answered.

Suddenly Chiro ran onto the deck, "We're being attacked!"

"What? But the sensors haven't picked up anything," Otto said running to the computer.

"Well I saw what I saw," Chiro said defensively.

"Alright Kid what exactly did you see," Sprx asked.

"Ok, I was walking here when I passed the engine room and I looked in and saw at least a hundred huge monster type things. They had crab claw hands and the bottom half looked like a horse and the top half looked like a fish with sharp teeth. After that I ran here as fast as I could."

"Well we had better go check it out," Sprx said.

"Chiro, Jenture, and Otto, you stay here, Antauri, Splore, Forge, Sprx and I will go and see, but don't attack until we know what it is we are dealing with," Gibson said in an authoritative tone.

The past Hyper Force looked surprised at this Gibson taking charge, but the Future Hyper Force looked unfazed.

Everyone nodded their consent and Gibson's team left the bridge and quietly made their way down the hall, Gibson in the lead. Then, without warning the lights went out and the team was forced to use their shoulder lights to see where they were going. AS they made their way down the hall, the air seemed to get colder and colder.

Then there was a blood curdling scream that sounded from the bridge just down the hall.

"JENTURE!" Forge cried, recognizing the scream, he bolted off in that direction with everyone following him. When they reached the pitch black bridge it was empty and cold.

**Creepy….. 0.0 ohhhhhhhh Well hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Jenture! Jenture!" Forge called out in a panicked voice.

"Forge! Calm down," Gibson said fiercely.

Forge took a deep breath and exhaled though he was obviously still very upset.

"We need to find where Jenture, Chiro, and Otto have gone," Antauri said as calm as always, though he was also worried.

Suddenly there was a cry and Splore's light went out.

"Splore!" Forge cried and ran to where he last saw him but he too disappeared.

"Holy crap, what the heck! What's Going on! What are we going to do," Sprx said in a slow spiral to panic.

"Calm yourself Sprx, we are all going to be-" But Antauri was cut off by his own cry when he was dragged away.

"Antauri!" Gibson cried and he shot his lasers in that direction and he ran in that direction.

"Wait Gibson don't leave," But he was cut off when he felt something grab his ankle and pull. He fell onto his face and was being dragged away when he felt a hand grab his and pull.

"Hang on Sprx, I've got you!" He heard Gibson cry.

He felt the thing on his ankle jerk and he was pulled out of Gibson's hand and pulled into the darkness.

"SPRX!" Gibson cried. Fury filled the leader and he shot lasers into the darkness. "Come out you cowards and fight me! It's me you want I know it is!" He yelled.

Suddenly the lights blared on and he squinted until his eyes adjusted to the lights.

"Chiro! Antauri! Otto! Nova! Splore! Jenture! Forge! Sprx!" He cried when he saw them hanging on the opposite wall, held by some odd tentacle like creatures.

"Ahhh Hello Gibson… Doesn't this feel familiar," A voice said to his left.

He turned, "Mandarin," he said with pure hatred, He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, let me guess; you won't let them go until I either give myself up or give you the information that you want right?"

Mandarin looked genuinely surprised, "How did you know?"

"This has been done before," Gibson said with a smirk, "Now what do you want?"

"I want the formula for getting through the time space wormholes and landing in a desired location. If you don't tell me I'll-," Gibson cut him off. "You'll kill my friends right? Yeah well I have prepared myself or this very moment so there is no way you can win," Gibson said smugly, Very ungibson like.

"Ok at least let me get my threat out," Mandarin said annoyed at his thunder being stolen.

"How about this," And Gibson whipped out his drills and shot the bonds tying his friends to the wall with perfect aim.

They all landed perfectly and poised for the fight.

"Attack!" Mandarin cried and his slimy bulging creatures. They slithered forward and attacked with their tentacles flying.

"Boom Boom Wakka," Nova yelled.

"Spin shocker," Gibson cried.

It seemed like they were going to win when Mandarin said, "Don't move or I will blow this ship to smithereens."

Everyone froze and turned to see the big red button he held in his hand.

"Tell me what I want to know and I might let you live," he said smugly.  
>Gibson frowned and looked to Forge who was closest to Mandarin. Gibson nodded ever so slightly and Forge nodded back. The two looked back to Mandarin and smiled.<p>

"Now!" Gibson cried and Both Gibson and Forge sprang at him.

Forge kicked mandarin in the face and took the Button and flipped away with it. Gibson smiled and pointed his drills at Mandarin, "If you move, it will be your end," he said.

"Eat that Mandarin," Forge said. Suddenly there was a long slimy tentacle sticking out of Forge. He Stopped and jerked forward but never let go of the button.

"FORGE!" Gibson roared. He turned to Mandarin with fury and hatred when he saw Mandarin laughing. Ignoring his conscience he fired and Mandarin breathed no more. After Mandarin died the slimy creatures evaporated into smoke with a horrible cry and the team was left alone.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl when Forge fell forward and blood seeped out of the hole in his chest. Jenture ran and picked him up and cradled him close. "Don't- Don't die. Please I love you," she sobbed.

"I- I- Love-," and his head lolled to one side and his eyes went blank.

"Forge! Forge! Wake up," Jenture Screeched.

Chiro turned away, and Sprx looked to Gibson who was staring at the ground his fists clenched in anger. Splore's eyes where wide and his mouth was open in shock. Otto fell to his knees sadly; they had become close in the time they had been together. Nova knelt next to Jenture and pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into Nova's shoulder.

"He- He- can't die! No he….Gibson you have to do something," Jenture sobbed.

Gibson stiffened and looked away. Forge unfroze and knelt down beside Forge and closed his eyes. He bent his head in sorrow and he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

"He didn't die for nothing," Sprx said after and eternity of silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was over, all of it….. but was the price worth it?

**THE END Thanks to all my reviewers. And I cried at this part. It was such a hard decision but I felt like it worked, so Good by Forge! **


End file.
